Planetas encontrados
by J.Icarus
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos sin resolver lleva al teniente de policía a pedirle a su mejor detective, la detective Kaioh, que interrumpa su baja y vuelva al trabajo. ¿Podrá ser de ayuda cuando aún no ha superado su trauma? ¿Y qué papel tendrá esa misteriosa fotográfa rubia que aparece en todas las escenas del crimen? ¿Estará implicada? ¿Serán aliadas o...enemigas?
1. Chapter 1

Sus ojos verdes contemplaban vidriosos aquellas manos bañadas en sangre una vez más. Esas manos que hace unas horas se mantenían firmes y fuertes y que ahora solo temblaban. Esas manos… Esas manos que le pertenecían a ella.

* * *

\- Señor… - mencionó tímidamente el joven policía - Ha aparecido otro cuerpo.

\- Gracias, Kazama. –suspiró cabizbajo – Sé que no debería molestarla pero… Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Por favor, avisa a la detective Kaioh para que se incorpore lo antes posible.

\- Sí, mi señor.

Kazama salió del despacho dejando a su teniente totalmente abatido. Esta muerte significaba el quinto asesinato en 5 meses. Y el primero de ellos que acortaba las distancias respecto al anterior… Octubre se llevaba dos muertes, y eso era un cambio.

Hasta el momento no habían logrado sacar ni una sola pista significativa de las escenas del crimen, nada que les ayudase a avanzar. Lo único que sabían es que todos los cuerpos eran abandonados en plena calle de noche y que habían muerto en las mismas circunstancias. Salvo uno de ellos que era un hombre, el resto eran mujeres, y todos ellos murieron apuñalados. Sus muertes jamás hubiesen estado relacionadas de no ser por los extraños dibujos que las puñaladas formaban.

Al igual que a su teniente, a Kazama le daba apuro tener que pedirle a Michiru que volviese de su baja, pero no les quedaba más remedio. Ella era la mejor detective del departamento y la necesitaban más que nunca. Solo esperaba que estuviese recuperada y con fuerzas, y deseaba con todo su corazón que esto no la perjudicase tras aquello que le ocurrió.

* * *

Se encontraba dubitativa después de aquella llamada telefónica. Kazama le había pedido, por orden de su teniente, que se incorporase al trabajo de nuevo. Llevaba semanas pensando que ella misma tendría que tomar la iniciativa y solicitar su inmediata incorporación, pero eso supondría tener que afrontar las exigencias médicas que se daban en estos casos por protocolo, y eso significaba tener que asistir a terapia. Aún no estaba preparada para abrirse de esa manera… Y ahora se lo pedía su equipo. Sabía perfectamente por qué le pedían ese favor, después de todo hubiese sido imposible no enterarse de aquellos asesinatos que tenían en pánico a toda la ciudad, pero no sabía si ella era la más apropiada para tomar las riendas del caso… No sabía si podría hacerlo de nuevo. Aún tenía pesadillas, no estaba preparada.

Dejó sus dudas y fue a tomarse otra copa. Al menos el alcohol le hacía olvidar momentáneamente que ella misma era una asesina.

* * *

\- Kazama, ¿has logrado contactar con la detective Kaioh?

\- Sí, mi señor, pero… No sé si es buena idea, señor.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Kazama dudó. Apreciaba mucho a Michiru y no quería hacerla daño, pero aquella llamada telefónica le había dejado preocupado. Michiru ya no era la agente decidida e independiente del pasado. Ahora era una chica asustada de su propia sombra… Y eso le partía el corazón.

\- Kazama, ¿qué sucede? – el teniente sabía la respuesta, pero quería negarse la verdad. Sabía que Kaioh no estaba preparada, pero era su única esperanza para este caso.

\- Teniente… No sé si Michiru podrá volver a ser la misma de antes.

El teniente le miró con ojos de consternación. El mismo se inquietaba pensando eso, pero tenía que mostrar liderazgo y ser fuerte por su equipo. Tenía que dar ejemplo y transmitir confianza. Ella era su única posibilidad.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí, volverá y será incluso mejor que antes, ya lo veras, Kazama. Es normal que esté pasando por este proceso, fue un suceso trágico, pero la agente Kaioh… Michiru… Ella es más fuerte que el oleaje del mar. Y nosotros somos su equipo, juntos le ayudaremos a superarlo.

\- Sí, mi señor – las palabras de su teniente parecían haberlo reconfortado – Nosotros le ayudaremos y resolveremos el caso.

\- Así se habla Kazama. Espero que la detective Kaioh se presente mañana en la oficina.

\- Yo también lo espero, mi señor.

Y sin intercambiar más palabras Kazama salió a analizar la escena del crimen.

No tuvo que alejarse mucho de la comisaría, el cuerpo había sido encontrado a tan solo un par de calles. Cuando llegó pudo ver que a pesar de lo temprano que era, había un amplio grupo de curiosos alrededor de la escena del crimen. Apenas se fijó en ellos.

\- Buenos días, Mags.

\- Me temo que ella no puede decir lo mismo.

Kazama no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su compañera forense. La chica que tenían ante sí se encontraba desnuda, tapando sus zonas más íntimas con una sábana verde oscura, y con uno de aquellos extraños dibujos a los que empezaban a acostumbrarse.

\- ¿Sabemos el significado del dibujo?

\- Negativo. Hemos contactado con un experto en simbología que llegará mañana. Quizás él pueda darnos más detalles.

\- O al menos algo… - Kazama no tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto. Ya habían pasado otros antes intentando descifrar aquellos dichosos dibujos y no habían obtenido nada- Creo que…

Un flash procedente de una cámara de fotos interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

\- Malditos entrometidos… ¡Eh tú! – A Kazama le molestaba enormemente la prensa o cualquier derivado de estos – Ven aquí, no tienes autorización para sacar fotografías aquí.

\- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota? No necesito ninguna autorización, no estoy infringiendo ninguna ley con esta fotografía.

\- Mira, rubito… Al menos muestra un poco de respeto a la víctima.

\- Yo respeto a la víctima, sois vosotros los incompetentes que no mostráis ningún respeto al no avanzar en nada en este maldito caso.

Aquel comentario hirió a Kazama. Intentó cogerle de la chaqueta para levantarlo y darle un pequeño susto, pero el rubio fue más rápido y con un ágil movimiento se apartó, logrando que el joven policía se diese de bruces contra el suelo.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón! – aquella caída hizo que el abochornado Kazama enfureciese más- Quedas arrestado.

\- ¿Arrestado? ¿Arrestado por qué? – El fotógrafo no daba crédito a lo que oía – Eres tú quien me ha atacado, ¡yo ni siquiera me he defendido!

\- Quedas arrestado por interrumpir una investigación policial, ¿te parece bien? Ahora entrégate o tendré que informar que te resististe a la autoridad.

Lo miró con incredulidad, pero decidió que no ganaría nada resistiéndose, así que se ofreció a acompañar "voluntariamente" a Kazama".

\- Así mucho mejor. A ver, déjame ver tu documento de identidad… Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Buenas! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, pero llevaba varios días pensando en retomar los fanfics y aquí estoy. Intentaré actualizar pronto y escribir capítulos más completos. En los próximos capítulos habrá mucho más de Haruka y Michiru, pues este primer episodio es un poco introductorio. Desconozco el camino que me hará llevar esta historia pero espero que podáis acompañarme en él. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y feliz año!


	2. Chapter 2

La sala de interrogatorios era bastante pequeña, tal vez para tratar de provocar una sensación de claustrofobia e incitar así a que el detenido hablase antes. Tal vez, pero eso era algo que con la rubia no iba a funcionar. Llevaban cuarenta minutos ahí encerrados y no habían progresado en absoluto. Haruka se negaba a cooperar.

\- ¡Responde de una vez! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a la escena del crimen?

\- En moto, aunque también soy bastante rápida corriendo - Haruka miraba con indiferencia a Kazama.

\- ¡No me vaciles! Sabes que no me refiero a eso… Joder, ¿quién te lo chivó?

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que había una veintena de personas a mi lado? Pregúntales a ellos cómo llegaron ahí.

\- Mira rubia – y remarco el género en esta ocasión ahora que sabía que era una mujer- no me tomes por idiota. ¿Por qué sacabas fotos?

\- Me gano la vida así.

\- ¿Jodiendo a la gente?

Haruka también empezaba a perder la paciencia. Le costaba morderse la lengua pero sabía que era mejor no provocarle en exceso. Al fin y al cabo igual sí que tenía algo que ocultarle.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡CONTESTA, JODER! – El policía estaba totalmente descontrolado. Sabía perfectamente que este interrogatorio era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no podía evitar pagar su frustración con aquella rubia. No tenían nada, ni una sola pista en la escena ni en el caso en sí.

\- Agente Kazama – el teniente entró en la sala interrumpiendo la escena – Por favor, acompáñeme un momento fuera.

Kazama sabía que la había pifiado. No tendría que haber detenido a la chica, y mucho menos interrogarla, pero el fracaso en la investigación y el hecho de que no soportaba a la prensa habían logrado enervarle. Ahora le tocaba actuar de forma madura y admitir que lo había hecho mal. La rubia era un grano en el culo, pero no tenía la culpa del incidente… Le fastidiaba admitirlo, pero ella también cumplía con su trabajo… Aunque ese trabajo le resultase una molestia.

El teniente condujo a Kazama al pasillo para que Tenoh no les escuchase. Al fin y al cabo no quedaría bien admitir delante de una detenida un error policial más en esta investigación.

\- Kazama…

\- Lo sé – el policía interrumpió a su jefe. No necesitaba que le diese una charla.

\- Escúchame, aún eres joven e impaciente. A mí también me afecta no avanzar con el caso, pero tenemos que ser prudentes con nuestros pasos, y especialmente con la prensa… Estamos en su punto de mira y nuestros fallos son perfectos titulares para ellos, no podemos regalarles más noticias que nos desquicien.

\- Lo siento, señor… Perdí los nervios.

\- No te preocupes – el teniente era su jefe, pero no podía evitar sentir un aire paternal con su equipo – Solo espero que no repita más veces, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo, señor. Soltaré a Tenoh ahora mismo.

\- Tampoco hace falta que sea ahora… Dejemos que la señorita Tenoh pasé la noche en el calabozo – y tras terminar la frase le guiñó un ojo a Kazama. A él no era al único al que le incordiaba la prensa.

Kazama sonrío infantilmente y asintió.

* * *

Se miró nerviosa ante el espejo. Sus ojeras delataban que apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero ni siquiera se molestó en maquillarse. De nada servía ocultarlo, su equipo lo reconocería con tan solo echarle un vistazo, y tampoco era algo que no fuesen a esperarse. Cualquiera que hubiese hablado con ella en los últimos meses sabría que ni siquiera había sido capaz de salir de casa.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Su corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Los gritos de su cabeza no la dejaban en paz. Apretó los puños y murmuró con ansia para que las voces parasen. Abrió los ojos. Necesitaba un trago antes de salir a la calle.

Se sirvió una taza llena de Baileys y la bebió de un solo trago. Por su bien esperaba que su pequeño problema con el alcohol fuese menos visible que su demacrado aspecto actual.

Cogió su gabardina y se acercó con pasos lentos a la puerta. Su mano temblaba ante el pomo pero el alcohol le hizo envalentonarse y abrir de golpe. Sintió por primera vez en meses el aire de la calle, y dejó que el viento rodease su cuerpo. Miro decidida al exterior y por fin se atrevió a salir. Michiru Kaioh pisaba la calle después de 6 meses encerrada en su hogar.

Sabía que no era así, pero sentía que los ojos de todos los peatones se posaban en su figura. Dio un traspiés por los nervios y se aferró a una marquesina. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad. Ahora lamentaba haber salido de casa. Cogió fuerzas para mirar atrás… Tan solo se había alejado 10 metros de su hogar, 12 como mucho…, pero se le hacía tan lejana esa distancia… Tenía que volver corriendo… Tenía que entrar de nuevo y ponerse a salvo… A salvo de hacer daño a nadie más.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta y volver a su casa, pero una mano detuvo su intención.

\- ¡Kazama! – Michiru pegó un sobresaltó.

\- Lo siento, Michi, no pretendía asustarte – el chico aún sostenía el brazo de la peliverde agarrado. Temía que si lo soltaba ella desapareciese de nuevo – Pensé que quizás te vendría bien un poco de apoyo para tu primer día de trabajo.

Michiru sonrío aliviada. Kazama era un buen amigo y pese a que ella había ignorado la mayoría de sus mensajes y llamadas en los últimos meses, él había seguido esperándola.

\- Gracias… Lo cierto es que estaba a punto de volver a casa –Michiru no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Se avergonzaba de su miedo. Sabía que a ojos de los demás no tendría ningún sentido, pero en su mente era tan palpable… En su mente ese miedo tenía forma y presencia.

Kazama no contestó. No sabía que decirle así que hizo lo único que podía darle. Le dio un abrazo y dejó que ella controlase su miedo.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina ella ya se encontraba mucho más calmada, si bien apenas habían intercambiado más palabras. Michiru se mantenía ausente, como si se negase a compartir ese miedo que reinaba en su interior.

Acompañó a Michiru a una salita y le pidió que esperase allí, no quería someterla a la presión de quedarse delante de toda la comisaría para evitar que entrase en pánico de nuevo. Kazama temía que no pudiese soportar a todos los compañeros a su alrededor, sintiendo sus miradas y tratando de responder cortésmente a las preguntas que le hiciesen. No, lo mejor era que esperase en aquella salita mientras él avisaba al teniente de su llegada.

* * *

Haruka se sintió desorientada cuando despertó en aquel incómodo colchón. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar donde estaba. Suspiró resignada. Había perdido una noche en la que perfectamente podría haberse ido al bar de todos los viernes y sucumbir al placer y al olvido en las piernas de cualquier mujer, y todo por unos estúpidos policías. Maldijo entre dientes y se asomó a mirar por los barrotes. No había nadie.

No le gustaba nada estar encerrada, le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar, y ella no quería pensar. Últimamente le costaba ordenar sus ideas. En su mente había escenas que no distinguía si eran reales o no, y eso le asustaba. ¿Estaría enloqueciendo? Quería creer que habían sido todo sueños, que en realidad no es que su cerebro le jugase malas pasadas borrando escenas de su vida, sino que éstas solo ocurrían cuando dormía… Pero la sangre de sus manos le parecía tan real que casi podía sentirla entre sus dedos. ¿Por qué visualizaba a todas esas chicas muertas con tanta claridad? ¿Por qué la perseguían esas imágenes? Golpeó con furia los barrotes y se dejó caer en el suelo para apoyarse en la pared, aferrando su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

\- ¡Eh, tú!

El grito del policía pilló desprevenida a Haruka, quien pegó un pequeño brinco al escucharlo.

\- No te acomodes demasiado, que ya te puedes ir a casa – siguió el policía.

Haruka se limitó a mirarle. No tenía ánimos para ser sarcástica en estos instantes, aunque la rabia le carcomía. No quería estar a solas consigo misma en un cuarto, no quería ver más imágenes en su cabeza, y ellos le habían forzado a recordarlas una vez más al obligarle a pasar la noche en aquel maldito calabozo.

El policía miró intrigado a aquella muchacha desgarbada. Kazama le había mencionado que era una fotógrafa con una lengua demasiado mordaz, pero en cambio lucía demasiado pasota como para dignarse a gastar saliva en cualquiera de ellos. No le dio importancia, él no sería quien buscase pelea a esas horas de la mañana.

\- Sígueme, te llevaré a la salida.

\- Antes tengo que recuperar mis cosas. Me las confiscasteis ayer... ¿No las habréis "perdido", verdad? – hizo el gesto de comillas al pronunciar la palabra perdido, quería dejar claro que sabría perfectamente que si habían extraviado a propósito su cámara.

\- Tranquila, están a buen recaudo – al final sí que iba a tener razón Kazama con lo de que era una chica mordaz… pero él no quiso entrar al trapo y decidió obviar la provocación. Sin un café no era capaz de meterse en estos juegos.

Guio a Haruka a la planta de arriba, y le señaló la puerta hacia donde debía dirigirse, indicándole que allí encontraría sus pertenencias. Haruka le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigió a aquella salita.

Su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta ya había alguien dentro cotilleando las imágenes de su cámara. Eso ya era el colmo para la rubia.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Nadie te ha dicho que mirar las cosas de los demás es de mala educación?

La chica peliverde pegó un sobresaltó en el que casi se le cae la cámara. Haruka la había asustado.

\- Per…Perdón. N-no era mi intención – se disculpó mientras apoyaba cuidadosamente la maquina en la mesa – Pensaba… Pensaba que era de alguno de mis compañeros.

Haruka se quedó extrañada… Tampoco había sido tan brusca como para provocar esa reacción, ¿no? Y la chica había mencionado que _creía que pertenecía a alguno de sus compañeros,_ ¿era policía? ¿Cómo iba a ser policía alguien que aparentaba ser tan frágil como ella? Aparentaba ser frágil, y por su reacción debía serlo, pero algo en su corazón quería llevarle la contraria y hacerle ver que no era así, que esa chica que tenía frente a sí era alguien fuerte y lleno de carácter. Alguien que como ella había sucumbido a un fantasma.

Debió quedarse en silencio observándola así mientras los pensamientos diferían en su mente, pero la peliverde no fue capaz de decirle nada más, simplemente bajó la mirada y se cogió las manos nerviosamente, como si el silencio de Haruka le incomodase. La rubia se percató de ello y quiso ayudarla. Quiso intentar alejar ese fantasma que acompañaba a chica poseedora de esos ojos azules.

\- Lo siento… Creo que fui demasiado brusca – por alguna razón que no logró entender se encontró a sí misma disculpándose con esa chica – No pretendía asustarte, es solo que estoy un poco de mal humor… He pasado la noche en la suite con barrotes que tenéis abajo y creo que podría sugeriros un par de mejoras en la acomodación – Haruka intentó suavizar su entrada con una pequeña broma.

Esta vez fue la peliverde quien miró intrigada a la rubia. ¿Esa chica era una delincuente?

\- ¿Has pasado la noche en el calabozo?

\- Sí, y eso que no hice reserva ni nada. Tuve suerte, porque no quedaban habitaciones en ningún otro hotel de la ciudad.

Michiru río ante aquel comentario tonto, y su risa provocó un agradable escalofrío a la rubia. Iba a soltarle algún otro comentario ocurrente cuando alguien más apareció a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

\- Tenoh, vamos, coge tus cosas y lárgate, ¿o es que quieres pasar una noche más por aquí?

La rubia le miró desafiante. Otra vez el dichoso policía de la noche anterior.

\- Parece que tengo que irme, preciosa – le dijo coquetamente a Michiru – Nos vemos pronto, creo que podrás encontrar mi número en el expediente de mi detención – y con un guiñó cogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a Michiru divertida por aquel arrogante comentario y a Kazama totalmente descolocado.

\- ¿De qué va esta? Bah, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. El teniente nos espera, quiere que te pongas al día antes de que llegué el experto en simbología.

\- Venga, vamos – dijo decidida- Ya le he hecho esperar demasiados meses, ¿no? – y con una sonrisa y paso firme Michiru salió por la puerta.

Definitivamente estaba descolocado, ¿cómo era posible que Michiru pareciese ser ella misma de nuevo así de repente cuando un rato antes no era ni capaz de andar sola por la calle?

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

La nochevieja y las celebraciones parecen haberme dado más ganas de continuar, así que he aprovechado para escribir esto antes de irme a dormir 0:) Gracias por los comentarios, espero que la historia pueda cumplir vuestras expectativas. Y gracias a quienes os acordabais aún de mí pese a haber desaparecido por años ^^' y también por los buenos deseos para este nuevo año. Espero que los vuestros se cumplan ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!


End file.
